killmebabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02
Nunchuks, Bears and Balloons (Waza Nunchaku de Kuma Fuusen, ''わざぬんちゃくでくまふうせん) is the second episode of "Kill Me Baby" anime series. Aired on January 12, 2012. Synopsis Yasuna tries and fails to learn to use nunchucks before she and Sonya encounter an escaped bear. The next day, a little girl gets Sonya and Yasuna to play with her. Summary Yasuna runs up to the camera and says ''Buenos Días, then goes up to Sonya who attacks her. In the classroom Yasuna begs Sonya to teach her the defenses she uses but she refuses. On the roof Yasuna brings out a pair of Nunchuks and asks Sonya to try them out, but gets jealous that Sonya can use them without being able to whack herself in the head with it, the next day she brings nunchuk rolls but they are taken by crows. After school Yasuna and Sonya get lost in a forest and walks upon a crepe stand, deciding to eat some of them. Yasuna wonders around and finds a newspaper about an escaped bear on the loose. She decides to scare Sonya; so she walks back to Sonya and Sonya points at the bear who was behind her the whole time, the bear smells Yasuna's crepe and wants to eat it; so she decides to eat it, making the bear enraged. He goes after them, causing Sonya to try to beat him with a stick, but gets scared and climbs up a pole. Agiri shows up using her tricks to get rid of the bear but only draws him closer. Then she leaves but eventually gets taken down when Yasuna slams her head into him very hard. Yasuna finds a fan and shows it to Sonya, which causes her to hit her with it. Yasuna then acts like a dog, which causes her to hit her even more. Yasuna gets hiccups and Sonya gets annoyed by them so she chokes Yasuna. Yasuna stares out the window when a bee shows up. They try to get rid of the bee but has no hope of doing so. Then Agiri shows up and rescues them. On the way out of school, Yasuna and Sonya see a flying ball, Sonya pulls out knives and stabs them, causing them to hit back, which causes Yasuna to laugh at her then some boys throw a ball at her causing her to stop laughing. Yasuna and Sonya walk down to the park where they see a little girl looking at a tree with a balloon. Yasuna helps her but she causes the balloon to float high in the air and the little girl doesn't really care so she runs about, Yasuna counts to ten for hide and seek so Sonya walks to find a hiding spot when the little girl comes running up to her, holding a knife and almost throwing it at her when a police walks by; distracting the little girl by playing tag with her,. Yasuna opens her eyes and wants them all to play together, so she and the little girl hide. Sonya spots the little girl, but has to go home; so she leaves the area and Sonya goes home while leaving Yasuna in a trash can alone which she stays in all night. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yasuna Oribe *Sonya *Agiri Goshiki *Giant purple octopus *Small purple octopuses *White people *Yasuna's dark shadow *Sculpture of big fat bear *Nunchuck dragon *Black crows *Chocolate Banana stand owner *Crepe stand lady *Octopus Dumplings stand man *Fried Noodles stand man *Big fat bear *Yasuna's ghost *Bee *Narrator *Boys *Lottery man *Little Girl *Policeman Trivia * This episode is called Nunchaku Skills Bear Balloon in the Sentai Filmworks Blue-ray/DVD release. Category:Episodes